I'll see youwhen you least expect it
by HanashiShikyo
Summary: This is a Ulquiorra one shot and its my OC.


Her green eyes looked at her relative,Kurosaki Ichigo with concern but not as much for his enemy Espada Nùmero Cuatro Ulquiorra her stay in Las Noches,Kurosaki Hanashi has taken a liking to the green eyed espada,her long brown hair down to her lower back like Orihime's,she was also wearing the same clothing as her but without the looked at both of the men fighting well..both of them look so close to collapsing,even though they tried hiding it,she walked towards Ulquiorra and put her hands in her chest and looked at him "U-Ulquiorra-san,stop this now.." the said green-eyed espada looked at her,a spark of emotion in his eyes made her ponder was he really feeling an emotion?...nah."Woman,you should know by know...i dont care what you say.." words alone made her feel...as if she was alone,she felt rejected but it didnt suprised her,i mean after all he IS a cold espada....

~Flashback~(xD mwahahahhaahaahah anyway o.o)

Hanashi sighed,she knew that [i]he[/i] was coming with her food,she made a face of disgust to no one in particular "wow...i feel so damn bored.." "get used to it,woman" speak of the devil,the door opened and revealed Ulquiorra in all of his glory..bleh as usual,he had his hands in his pockets as he came in,his face showing no emotion,cero,nada,zip she sometimes wondered if he even HAD emotions but it's better to keep your mouth shut sometimes "eat" the green eyed espada said as the food cart was near him,she sighed and turned around "...do i have to?" "...you dont have a choice,either that or me forcing it down your throat" she nodded and began to eat..but..he was still here? "um..."she looks up at him and tilts her head to the side "why are you still here?" Ulquiorra gave her no response... looked at her with those cold eyes that made chills run up and down her spine "....just eat..Hanashi" her eyes widened and she looked at him again while Ulquiorra resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow "what?" "...you said my name..." Ulquiorra turned away from Hanashi with his hands always in his pockets and began walking towards the door "...Didnt you want me to call you that?" she was shocked,he remebred that she wanted to be called Hanashi instead of 'woman' it made her smile a little "..Thank you..Ulquiorra.." "...i will be back in an hour,youd better finish the food by that time" with that he left and the door closed,she sighed and went to eat some of the food "must be Orihime's turn to eat now..."

~An Hour Later~

The door opened to reveal was about to speak but he saw Hanashi asleep on the couch,he looked at her as he walked over to her he saw some strands of hair on her face and put them back behind her head making sure she didnt wake up "..Humans are such weaklings,is it their heart that makes them this weak?" a servant came in with a blanket and Ulquiorra took it and threw her over Hanashi's body,not covering her upper body the servant took away the food cart and left while Ulquiorra stayed a little while,wondering why is he here in the first place,he doesnt stay this much in Inoue's chambers so why? [i]Is it...emotions?[/i] he thought as he looked at her then he turned and left,the door closing quietly with his eyes closed.

A while later Hanashi woked up and felt something was on top of her she looked well and saw..a blanket?she thought who could put it there and the only always entering here besides the servants.."Ulquiorra..."a smile crept on her lips as she looked at the door.

~few days later~

Hanashi was getting closer to the green eyed espada,she could even blab about the most uninportant things and he would hear,maybe cause its better to hear than try to do anything about it "Hey Ulquiorra!" Hanashi said as he came through the door,he looked rather..annoyed? stood infront of the brown haired girl with almost the same eyes as him,she felt slightly uncomfortable"Y-Yes Ulquiorra-san?" said espada grabbed her hand and pushed her to him,she made concact with his chest which made her flush deeply,she looked up at him and titled his head"Ulquiorra...?" he gave no reply which made her frown but then he felt his hand on her jaw to make her look at him "...what is this..?" she raised an eyebrow but once she felt his hand guiding her hand to his chest made her blush looked at his chest and pondered [i]maybe he's...feeling an emotion?[/i] Ulquiorra soon leaned in unconciously and clamied her lips with his,she let out a gasp but was covered by his lips,she felt herself becoming hot she couldnt move as if she wanted to,she kissed back and he was schocked but didnt show it,he stopped kissing her and he looked away from her his hands in his pockets and he left without so much as a glance,that made her heart hurt but she shook it off but still...she felt like crying but didnt let it show [i]If only you knew how i feel...Ulquiorra..[/i]

~End Flashback~

she now stood infront of him with a frown "you know.." she started "you owe me" the green eyed espada resisted to raise an eyebrow "i owe you?i dont know what you speak of woman" he knew what she meant but decided to act...innocent?anyway he knew he didnt have much time in this world so maybe just maybe...[i]i would feel her lips agaisnt mine...once more...before i leave[/i] she thought it would be better to show him than with words,so she put both of her hands on each side of Ulquiorra's cheeks and pushed him to her into a passionate kiss which made Orihime,Ichigo and Uryu (which Hana didnt see xD) opened their mouth in shock(some thing like OoO o.o) Ulquiorra's eyes did widened but soon he kissed back passionately "that....was unexpected" Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses,Ichigo looked like he wanted to know whats going on but decided to ask later and Orihime looked shocked to say the least but nonetheless...happy.

Ulquiorra broke the kiss and saw Hanashi was panting and her cheeks were a dark red,he rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead,Hanashi saw now some of his body dissapearing and her face decame sad she clung to him and shook her head "No you cant leave!" Ulquiorra looked at her and kept carresing her cheek "I'll see you...when you least expect it,Hanashi" with that he dissapeared as Hanashi stood where she was looking at where the green eyed espada used to be.

"Ulquiorra...i never got to say...i love you..."

~Few months later~

Everything was back to normal,Aizen(in my oneshot xD)got defeated by Ichigo and the espadas and/or Arrancars decided to stay in Las Noches seeing as theres no one ordering them around but Hueco Mundo and Soul Society are still enemies no matter what.

Hanashi was still in her house she and her family shared(Ichigo,Yuzu,Karin and Isshin) and she was just finished putting on her school uniform and was walking down the stairs ,as she reached the stairs she was welcomed by a kick of her Unlces which she dodged and hurt him with her bag "Hello Uncle" Hanashi said very annoyed as she passed him to go to the table and get a toast "C'mon Ichi!" she said as she walked to the door to put her shoes on while Ichigo following behind with a toast in his mouth "Yeah yeah..." he put on his shoes and Rukia aswell "morning Rukia!" "Morning Hanashi!" they all walked out the door and began walking to school. On the way they met Chad,Orihime and Uryu

~Inside School~

Ichigo was greeted by almost a tackle from Keigo if he didnt doged it,Hanashi waved hi at Keigo,Mizuiro,Tatsuki and CHizuru and went to her seat."Hello Class!" said Miss Ochi as she came through the door "Good morning Miss Ochi" said everyone "Today we have a new transfer student!" [i]God if its somene like shinji...[/i] she shuddered at the thought "Allright come in please!" Hanashi didnt bother to see who it was,she wondred about Ulquiorra and if he was still even alive.

"whats your name?" asked Miss Ochi to the new student "My name is..Ulquiorra Schiffer" Hanashi's eyes widened and Ichigo fell out of his chair "ULQUIORRA?!" both Ichigo and Hanashi said as they looked at it was him but he was in a...gigai?[i]Urahara....[/i] "Hanashi,Ichigo is there a problem?" Ochi looked at both of them with a serious look they both sat down and just kept looking at didnt have his cyan lines that make him..sad nor his paleness...much "Allright Ulquiorra you can sit next to Hanashi" "eh?!" Hana's face had a combination of shock and her face was red "...Very well..." Ulquiorra walked to the seat that was next to Hanashi and sat down,then he and her looked at each other at the same time "I told you" he started "i would see you when you least expect it...woman" her eye twitched "Ulquiorra...." she smiled and kissed his lips softly "Good to have you here..i guess" she giggled.


End file.
